Je Te Crois ! ! !
by Touraz
Summary: Ma première OS. Pardonne moi, je voulais pas recommencer, je te jure... Je te crois ! Slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Une petite OS sur le couple HPSS. Il s'agit de ma première fic et donc de mon premier SLASH, et il y a un **LEMON** (vous êtes prévenus) , soyez indulgent svp. BONNE LECTURE!!!!

* * *

Il met ses affaires dans sa valise d'un geste rageur. 

_Ne pars pas s'il te plait_

_Laisse moi passer _

_Non, je t'en supplie ne pars pas, je t'aime_.

« Pop », il vient de tranplanner malgré les protections anti-tranplannage posées tout autour de l'appartement.

_Ne pars pas_, chuchote alors le plus vieux.

« Ça fait une semaine que j'attends qu'il revienne mais il n'est pas revenu. Est-ce que je suis allé trop loin cette fois ? Il m'avait dis qu'il ne me laisserai pas une nouvelle chance. Je dois le retrouver et lui dire que je l'aime ! …Oui je vais aller le trouver et lui dire que je l'aime et que je vais changer !

Je prends ma veste et mes clés. Il fait beau dehors, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, faut dire que je ne suis pas sorti depuis qu'il est parti.

Je sort dans la rue, appelle un taxi et nous faisons route sur le centre de Londres. Il doit être allé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le taxi s'arrête de l'autre de la route, je le paie et sort de la voiture.

Il est là, de l'autre côté, je l'appelle. Il se tourne. Il hurle mais je ne comprend pas se qu'il me dit, je le vois qui s'élance vers moi. Un crissement de frein, des cris, son regard horrifié !

Je suis dans ses bras :

_Je t'ai trouvé…_

_Oui tu m'as trouvé_. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ je ne comprends pas, il a l'air triste

« J'ai du mal à respirer et à garder les yeux ouverts. Il me dit de rester avec lui. »

_Je veux _pas partir, je t'aime Harry.

« Ma respiration est de plus en plus difficile, ma vue de plus en plus flou. »

_Moi aussi je t'aime Sévérus_

_Pardonne moi, je voulais pas recommencer, je te jure_.

_Je te crois Sev'_, me chuchote-il en se penchant vers moi.

« Il m'embrasse. Le goût de ses lèvres m'avait manqué, un goût de miel sucré. Il me regarde mais ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je lève la main et les essuient. »

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Harry_.

« Je suis fatigué. Je ferme les yeux ».

Sévérus ferme les yeux, sa main tombe à terre, molle, sans vie. Harry tente de le réveiller en vain.

Sévérus est mort.

Dans son lit, Harry se réveille trempé de sueur, le regard hagard. Sévérus n'est toujours pas rentré, il a recommencé donc il l'attendait pour lui s'expliquer et il s'est endormi sur le canapé face à la porte.

Sévérus rentre, Harry se lève.

_Harry ???... Tu ne dors pas ???..._s'étonne Sévérus de le trouver éveillé à cette heure tardive.

…

Devant le manque de réaction de son amant, il s'inquiète, puis comprend qu'il sait qu'il a recommencé.

_Harry ??? Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas mais…._

Sévérus ne pu finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvre au goût sucré, un goût de miel vienne se presser contre les siennes. Une langue mutine demande l'entré pour rejoindre celle de Sévérus, qui lui accorde de suite. S'en suit un ballet sensuel remporté par Harry qui dirige son amant vers la chambre pour vérifier qu'Il est bien là et pas mort comme il l'a vu. Il enlève leurs vêtements d'un simple geste de la main, pousse son aîné sur le lit qui s'assoit sur le matelas pour continuer de s'embrasser tout en se caressant. Harry sans cesser ses caresses se plaça à genoux entre Ses jambes, puis il se saisit de ses mains, il le fait se redresser et s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Sévérus passe ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrasse fiévreusement. Il sent les doigts du jeune s'insinuer entre ses fesses et remuer en lui.

_Oui … Harry…vient _

Pour lui répondre, enleve ses doigts. Sévérus grogne de frustration mais s'accroche aux épaules d'Harry quand celui-ci entre en lui très lentement puis il caresse la virilité de Sévérus et se met à bouger au même rythme, Sévérus se met à haleter

_Plus fort …oui …plus vite…_

Le plaisir monta en lui quand Harry saisit ses fesses pour le faire monter et descendre. Sentant qu'il était lui aussi proche de l'orgasme, il accéléra légèrement la cadence, les yeux plongés dans ceux obscurcis de son amour attendant le bon moment pour enfin se libérer. Les deux amants vinrent en même temps, se criant mutuellement leur amour.

- _Harry je t'aime_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout_

_- Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus jamais je t'en fais le serment mon amour_

_- Je te crois Sev', je te crois_

Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, Harry blotti dans les bras de Sévérus. L'homme de sa vie.

Voilà elle est fini... J'espère qu'elle vous aura plû!!!

merci de laisser une petite review (bonne ou mauvaise pour savoir votre avis)


	2. Rar

La question « qu'est-ce qu'il ne doit pas recommencer ? » m'a été poser à plusieurs reprises. Je vais donc y répondre en toute honnêteté.

En fait je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne savais pas quoi mettre et donc je laisse faire votre imagination (alcool, drogue, amants, jeu, …). C'est à vous de choisir. J'avais peur de « gâcher » la fic alors je n'ais rien mis. Voilà vous savez tout, lol !!

Merci à

Only-4-you

Zaika

Asuka Snape

Mambanoir

Heavenly

Ange34

Pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait plaisir.


End file.
